Saukko
Saukko (Miila) * Rooli heimossa: '''Parantaja, entinen Parantajien lauman vanhin * '''Lauma: Parantajat * 'Ikä: '''34 * '''Taidot: ' Healing Wounds (lvl 2), First Aid (lvl 1) * 'Nimet: '''Saukko, engl. Otter, pol. Wydra Lyhytkuvaus ENG Saukko is a 34-year old healer who was born into the tribe. Her mother, Sammakko/Frog, was the tribe’s healer and Saukko was taught her mother’s craft from an early age. Saukko uses natural healing techniques that involve herbs and other medicinal plants that are made into pastes, salves, tonics and tea. She also brews moonshine to use as disinfectant and sedative. Her methods are rather crude and primitive but also inventive as she is used to working with whatever little is available. Saukko has become proficient in treating fresh wounds and stemming blood flow. She has learned to be quick and efficient in treating her fellow tribesmen since even the tiniest delay or hesitation will prove fatal in the unforgiving conditions of the wilderness. In the wake of Sammakko’s death 9 years ago, Saukko became the leader of the Healer pack and held the position until the tribe was forced to split in two during the journey to the South. Although Saukko firmly believes in the tribe’s worldview and religion, she prefers to deal with the practical world of survival and tribe’s day-to-day life and leaves the spiritual aspects to the shamans. As a person, Saukko is efficient, practical, curious and when feeling safe, even playful. During fights she stays on the sidelines and helps the wounded; she is no warrior. Upon arriving to Oldtown two years ago, Käki/Cuckoo was revealed to be her actual birth mother. Saukko left the tribe a little over a year ago after birthing a mutated child that had to be ‘set free’ by Lepinkäinen. Saukko left overnight, leaving behind only a letter explaining that she was sorry to fail the tribe but could not stay. Now she returns to Oldtown bruised and worn down with a stranger in tow. Saukko on käytännönläheinen ja ehtivä nainen. Vaikka Saukko on kasvanut heimossa ja imenyt jo äidinmaidossa heimon uskonnon, on Saukko enemmän kiinnostunut oman ja heimon selviytymisen varmistamisesta kuin hengellisyydestä. Hän on tottunut toimimaan ja tekemään henkimaailmalle höpöttämisen sijaan. Saukon sielueläin näkyy mm. hänen suhteestaan veteen ja hänen nopeatempoisesta tavastaan tehdä asioita. Saukko on liukas ja utelias henkilö, joka rentouduttuaan äityy leikkisäksi. Saukko ei ole taistelija, vaan tiukan paikan tullen mieluummin pakenee ja piiloutuu kuin taistelee. Historia Saukko syntyi Tuhkan Lasten heimoon 34 vuotta sitten. Saukon äiti oli Sammakko, joka oli Parantajien lauman vanhin ja taitava parantaja. Saukon isä, Kärppä, kuului Metsästäjiin ja kuoli metsästysretkellä kun Saukko vasta opetteli kävelemään. Saukko opetteli parannustaidot jo varhain. Hän oli utelias, mutta vastuullinen lapsi, joka usein päätyi pitämään nuorempiaan silmällä. Heimon muista lapsista, kuten Pesukarhusta ja Sudenkorennosta tuli Saukolle sisaruksia ja ystäviä. Susiemosta, joka toimi Parantajien laumassa lapsenpäästäjänä, tuli Saukolle myös tärkeä hahmo. Hän opetti Saukolle taitojaan ja he tekivät yhteistyötä Parantajien laumassa. Kun Mäyrä saapui heimoon 12 vuotta sitten, Saukko yritti saada lasta hänen kanssaan, mutta ei tullut raskaaksi. Se oli Saukolle kipeä paikka ja hän koki, että oli pettänyt heimon luottamuksen. Tarve hyvittää lapsettomuus on saanut hänet entistä hanakammin toimimaan heimon hyväksi muilla tavoin. Sammakko kuoli yhdeksän vuotta sitten, seitsemän talvea ennen heimon matkaa etelään. Lepinkäinen päästi hänet Sammakon omasta pyynöstä sairastelun jälkeen. Sammakon kuoltua Saukosta tuli Parantajien lauman vanhin. Parantajana Saukko tekee paljon yhteistyötä muiden laumansa jäsenten kanssa, joilla on täydentäviä taitoja. Tietojen ja taitojen avoin jakaminen ja yhteistyö ovat olleet elinehto, mutta Saukko on luonnostaan utelias ja valmis oppimaan ja opettamaan. Saukon menetelmät perustuvat haavojen ja sairauksien hoitamiseen luonnonmukaisesti lääkekasvein ja yrtein. Lapin erämaassa modernit lääkkeet olivat äärimmäisen harvinaisia eikä heimolla ole ollut tiedossaan juurikaan moderneja lääketieteellisiä menetelmiä. Saukko hauduttaa erilaisia yrttiteitä vaivaan kuin vaivaan ja valmistaa erilaisia voiteita ja kääreitä. Saukon tehtävänä on ollut erämaa-aikoina myös varmistaa, ettei heimolta lopu puhdas juomavesi. Veden keiton ja puhdistamisen ohessa Saukko on keitellyt pontikkaa haavojen steriloimista ja puudutusta varten. OldTowniin asetuttuaan Saukko on imenyt uteliaaseen tapaansa kaiken uuden tietotaidon modernimmista lääketieteellisistä menetelmistä ja teknologian käytöstä parannuksessa. Varsinkin alkuaikoina OldTowniin asettumisen jälkeen Lepakko teki Saukon kanssa tiivistä yhteistyötä, jolloin Saukko oppi Lepakon modernimpia tekniikoita ja esimerkiksi oikeiden lääkkeiden käyttöä. OldTown on tuonut Saukosta esiin enemmän sielueläimen uteliaisuutta, leikkisyyttä ja arvaamattomutta, kun koko ikänsä heimossa kasvanut nainen on saanut uuden reviirin jolla seikkailla. OldTownissa selvityminen on helpompaa, eikä vie enää kaikkea Saukonkaan aikaa. OLDTOWN 2115 Matkalla OldTowniin heimon matkaan liittyi monia, mutta lähimmäksi Saukolle tuli Lepakko, jolla oli parantajan taitoja ja joka keräsi kaiken tiedon isoon kirjaansa. Matkalla Lepakko sokeutui, jolloin Saukko otti hänet vastuulleen ja auttoi häntä. Myöhemmin Oldtownissa Lepakko sai näkönsä takaisin Lanternsien ja Outcastien avulla. Lepakosta ja Saukosta tuli pari. Paljastui, että Käki oli Saukon oikea äiti. OLDTOWN 2116 Saukko tuli raskaaksi, mutta synnytti ennenaikaisesti pahasti mutatoituneen ja silmättömän lapsen. Lepinkäinen päästi sen tuskistaan. Saukko muuttui masentuneeksi ja apaattiseksi, mutta teki silti parhaansa yrittääkseen pelastaa muita heimoon syntyviä lapsia. Yksikään ei kuitenkaan jäänyt eloon. Sitten Käki toi heimoon Igorin kanssa saamansa jälkeläisen, vastasyntyneen Harhaman, ja lähti Pohjoiseen hakemaan loput heimosta. Käen poissaollessa Saukko oli yksi niistä, jotka hoitivat Harhamaa tiiviisti. Sitten, eräänä yönä, Saukko katosi ja jätti jälkeensä vain kirjeen: ''"Tuhkan Lapset, '' ''Heimoni, sisareni, ystäväni Olen tehnyt raskaimman päätöksen. Minun on lähdettävä. En voi jäädä keskuuteenne petettyäni heimon niin monesti. Olen pidellyt liian monia kuolleita lapsia avuttomissa käsissäni. Liian monen pienen polttorovion savu kirvelee silmissäni. Oma lapseni - oma lahjani heimon tulevaisuudelle - on tuhkaa käsilläni ja taivaalla. En kestä nähdä enää yhtään kuollutta pientä, jotka kaikki muistuttavat minua omastani. En kestä nähdä tätä kotiani, josta ei tullut hänen kotinsa. En kestä nähdä tätä heimoa, jossa hän ei vartu. Olen epäonnistunut minulle uskotuissa tehtävissä. Lähden kantaen raskasta syyllisyyttä harteillani. Kun saatte lähtöni tietoonne, olen jo kaukana. Sydämessäni luotan siihen, että henget ja jumalat pitävät heimosta huolen. Päässäni luotan siihen, että taitavat laumat ja neuvostot varmistavat, että heimo menestyy. Veressäni luotan siihen, että Harhama ja hänen hovinsa ohjaavat heimon uuteen tulevaisuuteen. '' ''Niin kauan kuin elän, elää heimo minussa. '' ''Pysykää turvassa. Saukko" OLDTOWN 2117 Yli vuosi myöhemmin, Saukko palaa kaupunkiin loukkaantuneena, likaisena ja uupuneena, mukanaan vieras mies nimeltä Vaino, josta tulisi Muuttohaukka. Saukko koki jälleennäkemisiä lapsuudenystäviensä ja muiden Tuhkan lasten kanssa huolimatta siitä että Myrage oli irtautunut Tuhkan lapsista. Saukko tapasi myös Lepakon, jonka kanssa välit olivat etäiset. Lepakko paljasti, että hänen ja Saukon lapsi onkin elossa ja piilotettuna Kirjastonhoitajien huomaan Lappiin. Saukko raivostui, mutta leppyi lopulta, kun Käki julisti, että lapsesta tulisi mahtava tietäjä. OLDTOWN 2118 ??